The art has disclosed light-reflective attachments for bicycles that reflect light principally at right angles to the direction of travel. Also, such attachments are frequently attached to the rim of the wheel, not to the spokes. Further, when attached to the spokes, such attachments have been located relatively near the rim, or to only one spoke, as in the form of a "flag".
Such devices have not provided a moving, and hence attention-getting, visual signal to the operators of other vehicles behind or in front of the bicycle in question.
Also, advantage has not been taken of the additional structural security to be found at the cross-over of adjacent spokes; where essentially four-point support can be attained with simple attachment structures.